Ghost Roasters
Ghost Roasters is a sketch featured in the Second Series of You're Skitting Me. Ghost Rosters under is a parody of various paranormal TV shows and movies; (most notably Ghost Busters, and Paranormal Activity). Description Amateurish Ghost Hunters Dylan and Moose (or the Ghost Roaters), who claim to be "psychic investigator extraordinaires", go about investigating occurrences of apparent "paranormal activity", Second Series Sketch 1 Dylan and Moose investigate a "terrifying spectral anomaly" occurring in the bedroom of Moose's parents, which appear to be strange noises reported by Moose's little sister Rosie. Upon setting up cameras in the other room and observing for paranormal activity, the duo witness movement in the other room. The "paranormal entity" then seemingly leaves the room and moves to Moose's room. The two are terrified as the being enters their room, but it turns out to be Moose's Dad (who he thought wasn't in the house at the time). Sketch 2 This time the duo investigate Dylan's house, where he claims he has has witnessed paranormal occurrences in his room. Dylan had set-up, beforehand, a camera to record his room for a whole day. However Moose appears to spot something, and when looking closer it turns out to be a stuffed pony, who Moose identifies as "Mr. Cloppity", Dylan's favourite childhood toy. Moose searches under Dylan's bedsheets and finds the toy, and realises Dylan had been hiding it every time he had previously came over, though Dylan denies this and claims the ghost put it there. Moose spends the rest of the video teasing him, while Dylan attempts to stop the filming and edit this part out. End Credit Gag Similarly to the opening the end credits feature a gag as well; where there are various film roles listed; with almost every position taken up by Dylan. There are a few joke positions such as after crediting Dylan as "Best Boy" (an actual film role) Moose is credited as "Worst Boy", and "Assistant to Mr. Dylan" is listed as "Dylan's Sister" (who also takes up "Catering"), while “Assistant to Mr. Moose" is listed as "Nobody”. The location is always said to be "Produced on location in Moose"s house" even when the second sketch occurred in Dylan’s house. And finally the segment ends with the words: "The end … or is it?". Trivia *The sketch name "Ghost Roasters" is a reference to the Sci-Fi film franchise the Ghost Busters. *The boy's habit of filming a room to check for "Paranormal Activity" is very similar to the events of the Paranormal Activity films. *This is the third time that Hayden and Rowan have worked together on a regular sketch, they previously did so in Mario and Luigi and Joel the Crisis Video Blogger. They do so again in Slugger Steve the Confused Bully and The Australian Stock Kids. *This is the first sketch to feature an end credits section. *Moose's sister is called Rosie. *The camera is operated by an unseen character named Mark. *Dylan has a catchphrase "Just because something can be explained by science or common sense, doesn't necessarily mean it’s not paranormal", which he states at the end of the each segment. Title Sequence Gag A running gag is the opening title sequence is always typed up, but spelled incorrectly on the first try before being backspaced. So far the typos include: "Ghost Rosters" and "Goat Roasters". Cast *Hayden McKertish as Dylan *Rowan Hills as Moose *Unknown as Moose's Dad *Mark (unseen) *Dylan's Sister (mentioned) *Moose's Sister; Rosie (mentioned) Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Hayden's Sketches Category:Rowan's Sketches